3rd Elder vs Dr. Crombel
1st Elder returns to a hidden Union facility to recover from his injuries after his battle with Frankenstein. Prologue 1st Elder is in pain and 3rd Elder asks if he's alright. 1st Elder replies that he's paying a heavy price for using the Blood Stone without testing it and using more power than he could handle. 3rd Elder says that he's already recovered a lot, and he'll be completely healed soon. 1st Elder agrees, but says that due to his poor judgement, the Union's power has been pushed back, several decades. Before 3rd Elder can say anything, they're interrupted by the sudden arrival of Dr. Crombel. 3rd Elder asks how Crombel managed to find this place. Crombel ignores the question and says that judging by 1st Elder's condition, their attack against the werewolves failed. He also says that since he can't sense the Royal Guards anymore, so what his sources said about them disappearing were true. 3rd Elder asks Crombel, why he came. Crombel starts using his power and says that it's time for him to take over the Union. Battle Summary 3rd Elder is angry at this and launches an attack against Crombel. Crombel is unharmed and asks why they're making things so hard, when they could have just resolved everything by talking. He starts using more of his power, 1st Elder and 3rd Elder both realise that his power is similar to Frankenstein's. The Elders notice that Crombel's power is extremely dangerous and is corroding the surroundings, just like Frankenstein's power. Crombel launches an attack against the Elders. The blast destroys the medical facility they're standing in. 3rd Elder asks Crombel if he's betraying the Union. Crombel announces the way 1st Elder and 3rd Elder have led the Union, it's as if they were challenging him and the other Elders to betray the Union if they were brave enough to do so. He continues to say, the fact that they're asking that question, is proof their power has weakened. 3rd Elder gets angry and says he'll make Crombel regret those words. 3rd Elder unleashes his power and attacks Crombel head on. 3rd Elder says Crombel was too greedy and he could've enjoyed plenty of power, if he'd stayed quiet. Crombel comes out of the blast unscathed and says he doesn't think he was too greedy. He attacks 3rd Elder. 3rd Elder manages to block the attack. 3rd Elder is shocked by the power Crombel has managed to obtain. Crombel launches a follow up attack before 3rd Elder can react. 1st Elder steps in and blocks the attack to save 3rd Elder. Aftermath 1st Elder takes over the battle and orders 3rd Elder to take over the Union and stop Crombel from taking over at all costs. 3rd Elder reluctantly, does as instructed and leaves. 1st Elder blocks an attack by Crombel aimed at 3rd Elder, allowing him to leave the scene. 3rd Elder finds himself confronted by Dr. Aris and Yuri. Image Gallery 508_48_1st_Elder_Recovers.png|1st Elder recovers. 508_51_3rd_Elder_Comforts_1st_Elder.png|3rd Elder comforts 1st Elder. 508_52_1st_Elder_Blames_Himself.png|1st Elder blames himself. 508_56_An_Unwelcome_Guest_Appears.png|An unwelcome guest appears. 508_58_3rd_Elder_Angry.png|3rd Elder angry. 508_68_Crombel's_Power.png|Crombel's power. 508_72_Crombel's_Power_Is_The_Same_As_Frankenstein's.png|Crombel's power is the same as Frankenstein's. 509_2_Crombel_Attacks.png|Crombel attacks. 509_5_Crombel Tries To Destroy 1st Elder And 3rd Elder.png|Crombel tries to destroy 1st Elder and 3rd Elder. 509_17_3rd_Elder_Asks_Crombel_If_He's_Betraying_The_Union.png|3rd Elder asks Crombel if he's betraying the Union. 509_40_3rd_Elder_Attacked.png|3rd Elder attacked. 509_44_1st_Elder_Steps_In.png|1st Elder steps in. 509_47_1st_Elder_Takes_Over.png|1st Elder takes over. 509_48_1st_Elder_Questions_Crombel_About_His_Power.png|1st Elder questions Crombel about his power. 509_64_Crombel's_Plan.png|Crombel's plan. 509_77_One_Last_Order.png|One last order. 509_86_1st_Elder_Blocks_Crombel's_Attack,_So_3rd_Elder_Can_Escape.png|1st Elder blocks Crombel's attack, so 3rd Elder can escape. 509_89_Crombel's_Dark_Sword.png|Crombel's dark sword. 509 91 1st Elder Prepares For Battle.png|1st Elder prepares for battle.